Why Me!
by BubbleWrap
Summary: Skyler Johnson is horrified when she is paired up with her worst enemy to do a science project. But maybe heisnt such an enemy after all...
1. I

Cast of Characters! (Don't ask I got bored)  
  
Skyler Johnson  
Height: 5'3   
Hair: long, medium brown  
Eyes: green age: 14   
grade: 09  
  
Emma Jenkins  
Height: 5'4   
Hair: shoulder length, blonde and curly  
eyes: blue age:14  
grade: 09  
  
Shawn Burkett  
Height: 6'0   
hair: short black  
eyes: really dark brown, almost black age: 15  
grade: 09  
  
( ) = Thought bubbles  
  
A/N: Since I don't write stories that well and there is only one way I can write stories without confusing myself and others (the way without much detail *LOL*) I'll just give you an Introduction and continue writing in my simpler way from there. (You know, kinda like a narrator) Ok here ya go!:  
  
Skyler Johnson is walking to school with her best friend Emma Jenkins. Today is the day their Science teacher Mr. Evans tells them their partners for their science projects. They are getting closer to the school...  
  
Skyler: "I hope we're partners for the science project..."  
  
Emma: "Yeah so do I..." *picks up a penny off the sidewalk that was heads up*  
  
Skyler: *stares*  
  
Emma: "ALL RIGHT!! GOOD LUCK!" *puts penny in her pocket*  
  
Skyler: "Oh my Gawd you are so supersticious..."  
  
Emma: *solemnly says:* "I became a believer when I walked under a ladder and then tripped over that crack in the sidewalk and twisted my ankle..."  
  
Skyler: *shakes head*  
  
Just then Shawn Burkett runs up behind Skyler and Emma  
Skyler and Emma don't notice him  
  
Shawn: *kicks back of Skyler's knees*  
  
Skyler: "AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" *falls to the ground*  
  
Emma: "Skyler are you ok?!" *bends down to pick up Skyler's stuff she dropped* *glares at Shawn*  
  
Skyler: *rubs her now scraped elbow* *looks up at Shawn* "You are such a jerk! You know that right?"  
  
Shawn: *laughs evilly* *runs up the steps to the school*  
  
Emma: "What a jerk."  
  
Skyler: "I know."   
  
Emma: "Here." *holds out hand and pulls Skyler up*  
  
Skyler: "Thanks..." *brushes self off*  
  
Emma: "Come on let's go inside."  
  
Skyler: "Ok."  
  
They go into the school and go to their lockers then go to their first class (which is Science)  
  
Skyler and Emma are talking  
  
Mr. Evans walks in the classroom  
  
Mr. Evans: "Alright class! Take your seats and we'll begin!"  
  
Everyone sits down  
  
Mr. Evans: " I bet you all are wondering who your partners are for the science project! *smiles*  
  
All: *stare at teacher*  
  
Mr. Evans: So I'll hand you each a sheet of paper that says the subject of your project and who your partner is...*starts handing out sheets* These will all be due February 25...*hands Skyler her paper* *continues passing papers out to the rest of the class*  
  
Skyler: *looks at sheet* (Subject: Why is the Sky Blue? ...Ha! Easy! Partner.......SHAWN BURKETT??!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!) *looks over at Shawn*  
  
Shawn: *evil smile* *winks at Skyler*  
  
Skyler: (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
A/N: I know I know the beginnings of my stories are always slow but don't worry! It'll get better!! (hopefully...heh....heh...) 


	2. II

Chapter 2!  
  
BeckaSan: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! I GOT GOOD REVIEWS!!!! *dances* *falls* WAAAHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Anyway now to continue my story! :-D  
  
Skyler: (...........OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!....etc.....)  
  
Mr. Evans: "Once you have found out who your partner is, you may go take a seat next to them and discuss how you will get together and all that other good stuff..."  
  
Emma: *goes up to Skyler* "Matt is my partner...who's yours?"  
  
Skyler: *says in monotone* "Shawn Burkett."  
  
Emma: *eyes go wide* "WHAT?!?"  
  
Mr. Evans: "Miss Jenkins, have a seat!"  
  
Emma: "ok..." *looks at Skyler with pity* (that poor, poor soul...)  
  
Skyler: *stares at ceiling* (hey wow the cracks in the ceiling make a bunny rabbit....)  
  
Shawn: *gets up and sits next to Skyler* "Hey Shortie...looks like we're stuck together..."  
  
Skyler: (ugh not the Shortie thing I hate that! Just because I'm short doesn't mean-)  
  
Skyler's thoughts were interupted because Shawn was pinching her arm really hard  
  
Shawn: "Hello?! anyone home?!"  
  
Skyler: "OOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!!! LET GO!!!!"  
  
Shawn: *lets go*  
  
Skyler: *looks at red arm* "You Jerk! Can't you get my attention in a way that is NON PAINFUL?!"  
  
Shawn: "No..." *evil grin* "It's my duty to cause you pain."  
  
Skyler: "Yeah I got that..." *rubs arm* "Why don't you try, Hey Skyler! or something?"  
  
Shawn: "Hey Shortie works for me."  
  
Skyler: "MY NAME IS NOT SHORTIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
All in class: *stare*  
  
Mr. Evans: "OK... everyone Skyler's name is NOT Shortie..."* *funny look on face*  
  
Skyler: *blushes*   
  
Mr. Evans: "Alright back to work!"  
  
All: *go back to work*  
  
Shawn: *evil grin* "stop blushing, Shortie."  
  
Skyler: *glares* "Shove it up your butt, Barney Boy."  
  
Shawn: *eyes go wide* ( HOW DID SHE KNOW ABOUT MY BARNEY STUFFED ANIMAL?!?!) *tries to keep his cool*   
  
Bell Rings  
  
Shawn: uh...I'll be at your house at 7:00...on Friday...*gets up* *leaves*  
  
Skyler: *sits there a min.* ( MY HOUSE?!??!?!?!?! HIM?!?!??!?!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!)  
A/N: Sooooooooo? Was it good? Terrible? Great?! Please R&R! 


	3. III

All: *stare at BeckaSan who is in a crumpled heap on the floor*  
BeckaSan: WHY DOES IT HUUUUURRRRRRT?!?!?!?!  
  
*LOL*  
Mr.Evans: "...Skyler? Aren't you supposed to be going to your next class now...?"  
  
Skyler: *says in monotone* "oh yeah...bye Mr. Evans..." *gets up and goes to her next class*  
  
LATER THAT DAY (after school)  
  
Emma and Skyler are walking home from school  
  
Emma: "Wow I can't believe you got one of your worst enemies for your partner..."  
  
Skyler: "Just my luck right?" *small smile*  
  
Emma: *serious look* "Well, that black cat DID cross your path the other day..."  
  
Skyler: *groans and rolls eyes*   
  
Emma: "No, I'm serious! You also walked under that ladder..."  
  
Skyler: *groans* "Emma! Just because you fell and twisted your ankle that one time does NOT mean all those silly superstitions are true!"  
  
Emma: *eyes go large* "But you forgot to mention that I walked under a ladder before I fell."  
  
Skyler: *groans*   
  
They reach Skyler's house  
  
Skyler: *walks up to front door and unlocks it* "See ya later Emma."  
  
Emma: "Yeah see ya...and remember! See a pin pick it up, all the day you'll have good luck!" *runs to her house down the street*  
  
Skyler: (Oh my Gawd...) *opens door and goes inside* *throws backpack on floor of her bedroom* *goes into the kitchen and looks for a snack* (hmm...what do we have here...carrots...apples...pigs feet......PIGS FEET?!? EEW!!!) *throws pigs feet in garbage* (there is NO way anyone is tricking me into eating those...) *finds Doritos* (YUMMY!!!!) *finds soda* (YUMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) *heads back to her room*  
  
A few min. later the phone rings  
  
Skyler: (that's probably Emma to tell me if I see a penny that is heads up pick it up because it is "lucky"...) *picks up phone* "Hello?"  
  
Shawn: *creepy voice* "I'm watching you Shortie."  
  
Skyler: "SHAWN?! HOW DID YOU GET MY NUMBER?!?!" (DEAR GAWD NOOOO!!!!)  
  
Shawn: "A little convience I like to call the phone book."  
  
Skyler: "WHAT?!" (I thought Mom said we were unlisted...) *looks in phone book* *finds her number* (evidently we ARE listed...)  
  
Shawn: "Does it BOTHER you that I called?"  
  
Skyler: "YES!!!!! I DON'T LIKE YOU!!!!!"  
  
Shawn: *fake hurt voice* "Oh Shortie, you've gone and hurt my feelings!"  
  
Skyler: "Shutup idiot."  
  
Shawn: "I only called to discuss our project."  
  
Skyler: "Whatever." *hangs up* (Ok, that was one pointless call...WHY did he look me up in the phone book?! It's bad enough he's coming on Friday...oh no!! Friday! NOOOO!!)  
  
Skyler's Mom (a.k.a. S.M.)and Skyler's little brother JoJo (John) walk through the door  
  
S.M.: "Skyler? Skyler, honey, we're home!"  
  
JoJo: "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" *runs in circles*  
  
Skyler: (great.) "oh, uh, Hi Mom!"  
  
JoJo: *runs into kitchen and sits in a chair at the table* "I'm hungry!"  
  
S.M. and Skyler walk into kitchen  
  
Skyler: "Mom..?"  
  
S.M.: *is looking in the phonebook for something* "Yes honey?"  
  
Skyler: "There is this project for Science I have to do with a partner..."  
  
JoJo: "Aren't trees great?"  
  
S.M.: "uh-huh..."  
  
Skyler: "...and my partner needs to come over on Friday..."  
  
JoJo: "I'm thirsty."  
  
S.M.: "uh-huh..."  
  
Skyler: "So..uh...can he?"  
  
JoJo: "I have to pee."  
  
Skyler: *looks at JoJo* "Well go in the bathroom and go then!"  
  
JoJo: "Fine fine..." *goes into bathroom*  
  
S.M.: *looks from phonebook to Skyler* "He?"  
  
Skyler: "uh...yeah."   
  
S.M.: "Did your teacher pick your partners or something?"  
  
Skyler:"uh.......yeah...."  
  
S.M.: *sighs* "Well...he can come..."  
  
Skyler: "Ok good I guess..."  
  
S.M.: (I guess?)  
  
Skyler: *goes into her room and eats chips and watches TV*  
A/N: I know I know boring ending of a chapter but HEY! IT'S A SCHOOL NIGHT!!! MY BRAIN WILL NOT FUNCTION CORRECTLY!! *LOL* 


End file.
